The present invention relates to a rock drill. More particularly, it relates to such a rock drill which comprises a shaft, a shank connected to a trailing end of the shaft, a drill head connected to a leading end of the shaft and a channel for transporting drillings extending substantially parallel to the shaft from the drill head toward the shank.
Rock drills of this type connected to a portable power unit such as a drilling machine or a hammer drill are already known in the art. Such drills are used for drilling large holes suitable for mounting wall switches therein, or for drilling large bores for extending pipes therethrough.
Drillings generated during the drilling process soils the working place and the operator which is especially undesirable when such work is performed in furnished rooms.